


Lie To Me

by chocotella



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotella/pseuds/chocotella
Summary: Mention of eating disorder, please be aware.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of eating disorder, please be aware.

**_Host : “Zhenya, did you like a man much older than you?”_**  
**_Evgenia : “Yes”_**  
——  
_December 7, 2018_

Bed rest sucks Yuzuru has concluded. Not only does bed rest suck, celebrating your birthday on bed and missing gpf is much worse. He has been resting for 3 weeks now after Grand Prix Helsinki and although he tried to feel better but he knew deep inside that his ankle still bothers him.

Missing gpf for two years in a row is not how he expected to go about this season, especially tucked away in bed not anywhere near the rink. He has been good enough not to watch the live broadcast of gpf to not think too much about it but his mind is somewhere else right now and decided to change the channel anyway.

With ladies short program starting, he let out a slight relieved for tuning in not during a men’s event. Yuzu moved around his bed to make sure he was on a comfortable position. When he heard a noise from outside going into his room.

“Happy birthday Yuzu... Happy birthday Yuzu... Happy birthday dear Yuzu.. Happy Birthday Yuzuu” the singing surprised him especially when he saw Zhenya bringing in a strawberry cake with 24 lit candles on top of it. Zhenya headed to the edge of his bed while focusing on handing the cake towards his way.

Disbelieved with what is infront of him, Yuzu took a second look on the petite girl infront of him. Zhenya with her messy ponytail and her bangs all over her forehead is somehow the perfect view for him.

“Make a wish, come on” Zhenya said.

“My wish has already came true” He said under his breath and immediately blew all of the candles leaving both if them in silence.

“What did you say?” Zhenya asked chuckling knowing clearly what she heard.

“Nothing.” Embarrased, he brought his hand on Zhenya’s head and messes with her hair.

“Hey, what do you do that for.” Zhenya laughed while pretending to be mad.

“You look cuter like this. Not that you did not look cute before....” Struggling to get his words out, Yuzuru tried to keep his hand to himself noticing how his blood rushes faster than usual or how the pain on his ankle isnt as bad as it was five minutes ago. Noticing the silence, Yuzu looked up at how the sunlight from his window brings up the glow on Zhenya’s face or how her soft hand is currently resting on his bed.

“Ahh 24, youre old now onii san or should I call you ojisan instead?” The sudden question broke their silence and Zhenya looked at him with her soft almond eyes. The uncommon beating of his heart made him struggle to let any words out, instead he brought himself closer to Zhenya.

All of the sudden, he could feel her breath so close to his face or how she even looks more beautiful inches apart. He slowly lay his hand on top of hers, noticing how her hand started to tremble and holding it tighter. His other hand travel on her face slowly placing it on her jaw as he brought his lips closer to hers. The kiss was new to them but somehow it felt familiar. It wasnt anything strange, it was right, it was just meant to be.

The vibration on zhenya’s jacket seperated the two of them, leaving them speechless on what just happened.

“Mmm.. thats my alarm, I need to go back to the rink and catch up because I miss that.” Zhenya rushed off of Yuzu’s bed and pointing at the live showing of the ladies event.

“I guess I’ll see you soon?” She said as she hurriedly as she wrap her jacket tighter and left the room.

Yuzuru did not know what that meant for them, but all he understood was that it was right for that moment. It was what he needed at the time. Something to keep him busy.  
_**———-**_  
_**“I want to say thank you to one person, I wont say his name, but I know he watches me right now. He spent more than an hour with me on the phone yesterday. Had there been no such phone call when we talked about everything, I probably wouldnt have skated like that today”**_

_**——** _

The few weeks after that kiss have been strange to say. Zhenya not wanting to bother Yuzu that is recovering, tried to keep everything silent. She’s also been busy focusing on preparing for nationals which is why she rarely tried to contact him.

The thing that bothers her the most is the fact that ever since Yuzu came back to the rink, he acted like nothing ever happened between the two of them. Even worse, he acted more distant than before.

Now, in Saranask laying her head on the bed after the horrible short program she wouldnt even want to recognize the mess that Yuzu have made to her heart. Being in 14th place have said enough about where she is in her life and its not looking good.

It’s way past her bed time and the thought of having to face her competitors and the crowd tomorrow terrifies her. She went through over and over what Brian told her about being calm and not let it bother her, when a sudden phone call came in. Reading the name on the screen bring a sigh on her voice.

“What do you want Yuzu?” She snapped as she answers the phone, she doesnt need another distraction.

“Is it a bad time?”

“What do you think? I fell on my 2A, singled my 3T, currently on fourteenth place and oh yeah you suddenly ignored the whole kiss thing. And do I need to remind you that you were the one who started it.” Letting out a huge breath after all of that, Zhenya closed her eyes waiting for Yuzu’s respond.

“I’m sorry.”

“Is that all you want to say?”

“No its not. Look, I was in a world of my own this past few week.”

“Obviously”

“But now, lets not talk about this. Let’s focus on making you feel better.”

“Dont even start Yuzu.”

“Start what?”

“I cant possibly feel better talking to the person who left me hanging for weeks now going into the most important competition this season.”

“You think so low of me, Zhenya.”

“Yeah, well you’re the one who put it there.”

“Cant possibly get any lower right?”

“If you managed to put your face down the drain and show up infront me afterwards then yes.”

“Well, I’m not planning to do that any sooner so give me a try.”

Zhenya lets her guards down and gave talking to Yuzuru a try. It certainly was not a surprise to her that talking to Yuzu is soothing and makes her look at the bright side of the situation (which there was only a little). What surprises her is how easy it was to let him back into her heart. How his cute little remarks still makes her heart beat faster or how his concerns makes her mind jumping up and down.

Just like that, she lets Yuzu back into her life. The free skate was a special performance on its own. She could feel connected to the program and attracting the crowd. She could feel the confidence slowly creeping back into her body and most importantly, she found faith in herself.

**——**

Yuzuru slammed his body against the wall, giving up fighting through the pain in his ankle. His short breath and trembling hands have been a sign of exhaustion since hours ago but he wanted to keep going. He needed to keep going, with worlds a couple weeks away he couldnt show whatever that was to his home crowd.

The sound of laughter from the other side of the rink rose his energy up. The sweet sound of her laugh strucked him. Whether it is the sign of enviness of not being the one shes sharing the laugh with or the feeling of relief of finally hearing it again. Nevertheless, the exhaustation he felt has suddenly disappeared.

Her laugh reminded him of the day he thought he has his act together. The weeks after Russian Nationals, both of them make an effort to talk to each other often. They even tried to get together a couple times. Everything was great, everything was into place, everything is perfectly where it needs to be.

Until he managed to messed up everything worse than he did before.

Remembering what happened, Yuzuru rushed to the locker room. His anger is up on his body, feeling miserable is beyond what this is. This feeling is realizing that he had messed up big time when all he wanted was her.

Yuzuru stayed in the locker room for the rest of the day. He watched as other skaters come and go, packing up their things and turn to leave. He couldnt feel anything at all. He felt numb to his core realizing his mistakes.

It wasnt supposed to go like this, he thought. He still have a chance, she forgave him before, she would forgive him now.

He packed up his things into his skating bag hurriedly. As he got out of the rink that he realized it was later than he expected and that no one else is left in the rink. He began to walk to the familiar pathway, the way to where he believed would make up to his mistakes.

He rushed to the stairs, prepare himself to knock the door infront of him when he heard a sudden laugh from inside. It wasn’t hers, that all he knows. It sounds familiar but not the kind that he would be fond with. Its another guy, ofcourse she would be over him right now.

As he was about to go leave the front door, the creek of the door surprised him.

“What do you want Yuzu.” Zhenya asked bluntly.

“Nothing, I shouldnt have come. I know you would have someone else by now.”

“What if I already have someone else. What do you care anyway.”

“I do care Zhenya.” He exhale a huge breathe afterwards, gathering all the courage to face her.

“Oh you say so.”

“All I want to say is that I want you back. These past few weeks have been tough for me not having you around. I feel numb, I never knew I could miss you this much.” He took another huge breath before continuining what he said. “I know I messed up, but I can fix it Zhenya, I can. You’ve given me a chance back then please give me another one.”

“First of all, I was never yours to begin with. Foolish of me to think that you would care for someone else apart from yourself. Yes, I’ve given you a chance which as you mentioned did not turn out well.” The sound of Zhenya’s voice starting to withdrew as she was gasping for air.

“Then I’ll prove to you that I’m worthy of being with you. I know I can do it Zhenya. Please, I need you.” He held out his hand to reach hers as he let his feelings out.

“No Yuzu, I needed you while I was laying in the hospital. I warned you of what was about to happen. But there you were saying you were busy. Is that what you call caring for me? I really dont think so.” Zhenya’s voice tremble as she lets her feelings out, letting the horrible memories of throwing her dinner out and feeling so weak laying on the floor.

“Yes, I messed up. It was wrong but you have to understand that I had a difficult time training—“

“And you dont think I gave you space for that? The night I called you was the point where I couldnt handle it myself but you gave up on me. You gave up on me long time ago Yuzu. I should have known.” Zhenya could feel the tears burning on her cheeks as she clutch onto her door frame, holding her body up.

“You should leave...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH IM SO SORRY IF IT SUCKED SO MUCH!! Her interviews these couple weeks have made me so happy especially with the mentioned of liking older men nfnfnfnfnfnfnfn. Im freaked out so bad when I read the transcript which btw you can found in @TheAnnaWatson ‘s twitter so please go there and read it!! I finished the whole thing in a day so I know its not good so Im so sorry for that but I really wanted to publish this! I’ve been loving talking to DarknessOnIce on twitter so if you guys think im cool enough to talk to you please dm me on twitter @chocotella12 and I would LOVE to entertain you with my stupidness!


End file.
